This invention relates generally to determining airline seat availability information for use in travel planning and travel reservation systems.
Airlines institute selling policies that can change to meet supply and demand considerations to maximize profit on any given flight. When a passenger specifies an itinerary, the itinerary has one or more flight segments. In order to issue a ticket for a single or multi-flight segment itinerary, each flight segment must be available. That is, each flight segment must have seats that have not been already reserved for other passengers. Availability can also be governed by whether an airline will sell to a particular passenger given characteristics of the passenger. Common characteristics which are used by airlines to decide whether or not to sell a ticket is the price that the passenger is willing to pay for the ticket, whether the passenger is using other flights on that airline, whether the passenger is a frequent flyer and so forth.
Generally, before booking a flight and issuing a ticket, the seller can send a request for availability information to the airline. In general, a request for availability is sent over a computer network to an airline and is processed in the airline's computer system. An answer to the request is provided from the system. Commonly, a message is returned to the seller. The message includes one or possibly a plurality of so-called booking codes that are labels used to designate different prices that an airline is willing to sell tickets at. Associated with these booking codes or labels are often a number of seats that the airline is willing to sell in each booking code. For example, a common booking code is the “Y” booking code and the message may contain Y/25 meaning the Y booking code has 25 seats. A second booking code may be the “Q” booking code and may contain a message which says Q/0 meaning that the Q booking code has 0 seats available. Although the exact meaning of booking codes may vary from carrier to carrier, in general most carriers will use Y booking codes corresponding to an expensive coach class fare and a Q booking code as an inexpensive coach class fare. The airline would make the seat at the Y booking code available, i.e., a higher profit booking code, rather than make the seat available at the Q booking code, i.e., a lower profit fare.